


SCP-6327 ''Wireframes''

by ItsDefinetlyNotMatt



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsDefinetlyNotMatt/pseuds/ItsDefinetlyNotMatt
Kudos: 3





	SCP-6327 ''Wireframes''

** [ ](https://sta.sh/01z9is1ejqjt) **

**SCP-6327, Photo taken by a victim, days before death.**

**   
**

**Item #:** SCP-6327

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:**  
SCP-XXXX is to be kept in a greenhouse-like cell. The cell should be approximately 6 meters in width and depth. The height should be roughly 20 meters tall and should have large sun lamps to allow for plant life. The cell should be populated with plants and trees native to the SCP's area, including paper birch (Betula papyrifera). Any viewing ports must be covered in some form of window tint or must be some form of "one-way mirror". There must be an inspection twice a week of all windows to make sure there is no cracking or chipping of the tint. Soil should be tested once a month to be sure that the PH is sufficient for the plants. All personnel interacting with the SCP must wear tinted visors or glasses of some kind, even if they are outside of the cell. The SCP does not need to be sedated for testing or cleaning of its containment cell.

**Description:**  
SCP-XXXX is a large deer-like entity that is approximately 1.7 meters in height to the top of its antlers. The SCP has the appearance of that of a low-polygonal 3D model, with sharp edges and no rounded features. The SCP also features a set of oddly life-like grey wolf (Canis Lupus) teeth. The SCP is a "french grey" with white, glowing eyes. The exact species of deer the SCP is closest related to is unknown but it can be assumed to be a White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus), due to the region it was found in.  
In the earliest records, the SCP seems to have had a different appearance. It is unknown whether it was a separate instance of SCP-XXXX or if it is the same entity. The alternate form of the SCP is nearly identical except for instead of being "solid" it looked much more like a wireframe model; black lines connecting points and completely hollow.  
When not engaged, the SCP acts like a normal member of its species. While it was still in the wild it was treated by other deer as a normal herd member, as if it was observed as "normal" by them. It is unknown if the SCP has an effect on its fellow herd members.  
The SCP has been observed eating the foliage of its cell but it has been proven that it has no need to do so. The SCP lacks biological organs and processes that would normally sustain life.

SCP-XXXX was captured by the Foundation the small town of ███████, ███████, Canada in 19██. The origin date of the SCP is not known but reports of its effects go back as far as [DATA EXPUNGED].  
If a subject were to make direct eye contact with the SCP it would remain completely stiff until eye contact is broken. After this, the SCP will begin its dangerous behavior patterns; these are labeled Pattern A, Pattern B, and Pattern C.  
Pattern A behavior begins shortly after first breaking the line of sight with the SCP. The SCP will immediately disappear from the viewer's line of sight. The SCP will then proceed to stalk the viewer. Every time the victim turns their head toward the SCP, they will disappear to not be seen, but will always reappear out of view. This behavior continues anywhere from 120 to 168 hours after the first viewing. During this time, the victim will begin to feel paranoid and begin to develop tremors, insomnia and self-destructive behaviors.  
Pattern B behaviors begin anywhere from 0-24 hours after the end of Pattern A. Pattern B behavior begins with the SCP manifesting in view of the victim. The victim will not have the ability to look away. If the line of sight is broken, by any means other than blinking, the SCP will repeat Pattern B behavior. If the line of sight is not broken within 10 minutes, the SCP will begin Pattern C behavior. During this time, test subjects reported feeling extreme paranoia, nausea, spotted vision, increased heart rate and trouble breathing normally.  
Pattern C behavior begins immediately after a successful Pattern B. The SCP will begin to chase down their victim. The SCP will continue to hunt down the victim until they inevitably stop running. The SCP has not been known to stop Pattern C behavior until it's victim has died. There are no records of SCP-XXXX survivors.  
These behaviors will start, no matter how brief the encounter with SCP-XXXX. However, there is a simple preventative measure. It appears that if a test subject wears eyewear with some form of photochromatic tinting to it they will not engage Pattern A behavior. This has also been proven true with tinted windows.

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/lycan-therapy/art/SCP-Foundation-Euclid-Symbol-Warning-293974156)


End file.
